Stand By Me, Please
by RedVengance
Summary: Izaya is being hunted for having something important he must deliver.He hires Shizuo as a body guard despite their heart breaking past. The wedding rings lay nearly forgotten, but their hearts still hadn't changed.Will they come together again?Or is Shizuo going to keep his word on killing Izaya? Shizaya, VIOLENCE,cursing,OOC,smutt,fluff,DARK,DRAMA
1. Visitors

**Haha! I am back! *bows* AND I AM SORRY! Blah blah blah more below! Oh and leave comments cause I would like to know if you guys enjoyed this^^ I tried writing a bit differently.**

 **Disclaimer: Dont own nothin, and this will prolly border very dark, but also fluff and light. I hope to make it really good.**

 **Hope you all enjoy~!**

 **ALSO THIS IS SIX YEARS IN THE FUTURE. IZAYA IS 30 AND SHIZUO IS ALSO 30. But do not let that deter you from reading!**

~|_X_|~

There is a weakness in everyone. Trivial, feasible, loving weakness. One that calls to them sweetly, and sends shivers from their very finger tips to their toes.

To Izaya this weakness was currently asleep on his plush black couch dress in a crumpled bartender uniform.

The informant wondered why, how, and when this came to be, and he mused at the thought of waking the beast with a cold splash of water. Of course though, he would not and walked into his apartment noticing a duffel bag, and three pairs of bar tending shoes. All black, all wore, all neatly placed next to Izaya's shoes.

Izaya sighed," I'm home~" he sang in hopes of ruining the sleep even a tiny bit, just to see those caramel eyes. The lights of the city broke the darkness, and he didn't bother turning on the lights.

It didn't work. The brute slumbered on, silently, and deeply breathing. The top few buttons on his dress shirt were undone, his hair was wet, his slippers had fallen off some time ago, and yet he slumbered on still as if he were not in Izaya's apartment.

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan..." Tutted the informant, strolling to the couch, kneeling before Shizuo. Softly he touched Shizuo's hair, squishing the water droplets out of it, and smirking to see such a calm demeanor around him." You could have just gone up stairs to bed." He spoke." It is not like you have not been here before..." he paused, stood and yawned." My speech is weird..." Mused Izaya again," I just came back from a meeting with a British man who speaks perfect, but high class Japanese. I am sure you would just get confused at most of our words..."

He walked to the kitchen, and Shizuo slumbered on. There was soft noise of pots, pans, sizzling, a sneeze, and sounds of daily life. Izaya cooked for one, it was very late nearing 2:28am, and he knew the blond could sleep through anything. Once again the raven wondered why Shizuo was there.

"You could have called me... I would have come back earlier." Pausing, sighing, Izaya managed to find his regular tongue and spoke again into the silence." It's nice to see you sometimes... It's been a while since we've talked normally. No street signs, no yelling, no little sisters... Just us. It's not something I crave very often, but it is nice every once in a while." On his hand a gold ring flashed in the light. It was simple, and sadly a wedding engagement ring.

Another pause, this time followed by the sounds of a plate being set on the dinning room table. Izaya put the dirty dishes into the dish washer and turned off the kitchen light, he walked to the plate setting and took his seat looking out the big windows of his apartment. Everything was silent, and oddly lonely. Even though he had company he had been craving, he was alone.

"My father called the other day..." Izaya went on, toying with his chicken and rice" just checking in. He asked about you, wondered when we'd get married." There was a dry laugh," he always makes the same joke. I'll probably never get married. I don't really have husband material, and us informants... We can't afford to get too attached to things, it's very interesting actually. One of my favorite pass times has become watching other informants. Humans are so beautiful when they try to deny themselves what they want~ I love them all."

"Noisy..."

"Huh?"

"You're being too noisy." The beast rose, yawning and looked over the back of the sleek couch, eyes glaring at the epicenter of what disturbed his rest.

"You're being too intrusive." Izaya shot back, finishing his meal and standing." What are you doing here?"

Shizuo watched the raven move, and sighed standing and following Izaya to the kitchen." Got kicked out..."

"Why?"

"Fighting." He said, opening the fridge and taking a beer. Izaya frowned at that, he did not like alcohol." Apparently, it is frowned upon to punch your landlord's nephew, or whatever, in the face for being a brat." He followed Izaya again like an obedient dog, up the steps and into the master bedroom. Izaya didn't own much furniture upstairs. Most of his stuff was in the open in the room where he met clients so they would think of him as normal, but Shizuo knew the truth. Izaya was a very lonely man, and he didn't try to cure that loneliness which left house apartment empty.

Izaya was amused, but tired. He would pressure for more facts in the morning, and stripped to his red boxers, slipping on an over sized band tshirt. It made him look younger and innocent, Shizuo was a bit more sturdy. He took off his dress shirt and pants, climbing into the bed next to Izaya." I'll explain more in the morning... Just shut up for now flea."

"Fine fine, Shizu-chan. Just don't think I'm giving free room and board, you owe me."

Shizuo smirked, owing Izaya wasn't a bad thing. His hands touched the raven's waist gently, shifting to do what he knew the raven liked. Izaya liked the gentle touches, and turned around to be against Shizuo. He would never admit to being a cuddlier, but he always fell asleep quickly in Shizuo's arms. It was like he was being protected.

"Ok." Shizuo said, pulling back after pulling Izaya into his arms properly." I owe you."

~|_X_|~

"Yes, yes." Izaya was on the phone, twirling in his desk chair, smiling dangerously," ah~ for a price Hitoni-San." He paused, the smiling only growing as he backed the poor bastard into a corner." We all know that is not true."

Shizuo was sitting on the couch observing the other, he didn't have work that day. He liked to watch Izaya work, it was a sight at times. The bright spark in the raven's eyes, the kind smile that sometimes happened when Izaya was secretly doing something good. Though, Shizuo hated to admit, Izaya rarely did anything good. He growled, turning his face to the Tv reminding himself why they were enemies. Enemies with a strange friendship though, and when Izaya suddenly stood and unplugged everything, then closed the black our curtains Shizuo knew something bad had just happened.

"Shiki has been shot." Izaya grabbed his coat and keys, a case, file, knives and marched to the door." Shizu-chan, can you stay here?"

"Sure." Shizuo had given up on asking about Izaya's work long ago, and clicked the Tv to a movie.

"If I'm not back in an hour I left a note on the desk of where I went. Do not look at it until the hour is up." Izaya made it very clear and slipped on his shoes and signature coat.

Shizuo yawned, walked to the desk and looked at the note the moment the door had clicked shut. He read it, '10558-9514 Sikamore Rd.' an apartment or condo he figured, and close to the harbor too. He walked to the window, pulling the curtains aside slowly and looked to see if anyone were watching. Izaya had paranoid tics, but Shizuo hadn't seen him shut the curtains before and plunging everything into darkness on purpose. He shut the curtain again, thought about lunch, and wished he could smoke. He just hoped whatever Izaya was doing didn't kill him, it would be too much of a pain to go to a funeral, if Izaya would even be buried. he was sure that if Izaya were ever to die, and die not by his hands, the raven would be dumped off the bridge with a concrete shoes.

The thought didn't comfort the beast, who began to busy his time with making lunch. Izaya always had an abundance of healthy foods, the raven believed that a healthy smart mind had to have a body that is also healthy. Shizuo didn't really care though, and found the only pack of bacon and made the whole thing in one sitting. He ate, drank milk, and looked at the time.

"Only 22 minutes?" He said out out, getting annoyed," I better not have to fucking save him."

Slowly, another 30 minutes passed, Shizuo sat by the door staring at the clock his shoes on, and address in mind. He would be royally pissed if he did have to go and save the flea, his goal in life was to end Izaya's life. Not versa and be a hero.

Their friendship was based soul-ly on those facts. They would visit, help each other, owe each other, all based on the fact that they were to be each other's end. If Izaya were to die Shizuo would have no purpose, only he could kill Izaya and that was final. Anyone else would be treading on his turf and he would have to kill them in revenge. Izaya had a similar thought, and graciously allowed this friendship, it's warped reality and way, to be prominent in his life. He knew he could only die at the hands of the brute, and Shizuo could only die at his hands. He once mused if that would make them immortal since neither really would submit to the other. An immortal cat and dog chase.

The door lock clicked, and Shizuo looked up sniffing. It wasn't Izaya. He stood, cracked his back and stepped to the side as the door opened. A gun barrel was out, the man, dressed in a grey suit with a green tie, tentatively entered, not noticing the taller, angrier blond standing behind the open entrance. The intruder walked in, a case in his hands, not the same one Izaya had taken, but its contents clicked and rustled against each other like glass. He walked more into the apartment and Shizuo got very very annoyed. The man had entered, broken into Izaya's apartment with a gun, and now was walking around as if he owned the place.

"Yo." Shizuo's deep, and spine tingling voice filled to the brim with undiluted anger flew through the air. His eyes narrowed on the man when he turned, and he figured his anger was justified when the gun was aimed at him. Shizuo raised a hand, eyes locked on the terrified assassin caught in the act of planting poisons, then he moved fast, his hand slamming down against the light switches plunging them into utter dark, and he grabbed a tan plant vase sniffing fast, listening, and Shizuo smirked before taking the shot. There was a thunderous sound, followed by a crash and thud. The gun had been fired, it missed, but his plant vase did not. The blond took his time turning the lights back on, and sighed seeing the bullet was lodged in the kitchen wall, he figured Izaya would complain about it and that'd be annoying. Then he looked to the poor guy bleeding on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, just clutched his bleeding head curled in a fetal position.

"Oi, I'm talking to you." Shizuo growled, pulling his hands from his face." What are you doing in this apartment?"

"K-K-Killing O-Orihara-s-san!" Came the reply.

"Why?"

The man shook his head, struggling to get away from the terrifying beast of Ikebukuro. When he realized he couldn't escape his eyes fluttered to his case. He was itching for something in it, and looked to where his gun had fallen. His luck was out, and Shizuo was getting fed up.

"I swear, if the flea is hurt-"

"I was ordered to!"

"By who?"

"Shiki."

Shizuo sighed, then sat back letting go of the man." Why would Shiki want Izaya dead, isn't he sort of Izaya's boss?"

"H-He is, but he was shot. H-His back up plan includes killing this informant."

"Why?"

The man didn't know if he should say more, but his fear was getting the better of him." Knows too much." He answered, looking to his gun again, then to the brief case, his odds were running out with the more stalling he did. Shizuo was on a very short fuse, and the hour was up." H-He doesn't want Orihara spreading certain information, h-he knows that without pay Izaya will sell."

Shizuo knew better and growled," Izaya doesn't care about money. He thinks this is fun. That's all he cares for so try again. Why?" He paused," and don't fucking say that this was his fault, Izaya maybe a bastard but he wouldn't kill something he finds entertaining."

"It's because Shiki was shot! I swear!" He yelled," I-I'm not the only one b-being sent out to kill Orihara."

"Wrong answer." Shizuo grabbed the man by the scarf of his neck, slamming him against the wall violently. He glared the man in the eyes, daring him to threaten again.

"Th-The whole Yakuza is b-b-being hunted! I'm just a hit-man, please please don't hurt me. I-I'll pay you, please! I have a wife and t-three kids!"

"Three kids?" Shizuo's voice drew deeper," you have a family and are killing people? Does that make a good reason to spare you? Huh? A man who is paid to kill-"

"Down boy," Izaya's hand was suddenly on his, the raven's soothing touch stopping the hell that was about to be unleashed on the hit-man." Toyan-San won't come here again." he said, pulling Shizuo's arm and making him let go." But I will be keeping the case and gun."

The man scrambled away, dodging out the door terrified of his near death experience. As Shizuo turned to face Izaya they could still hear him button mashing the elevator, and then the panicked noise as he dashed for the steps crashing doors along the way.

"Looks like I'm in trouble Shizu-chan." Izaya said, walking to the front door and shutting it, then turning on the lights." Shiki is dead." He barely let that sink in before grabbing the brief case." He left all of his assets to me and Akabayashi. He didn't trust his family to take care of everything during the transition. We have to find someone." He walked to the computer and fired three bullets into the tower," he named his successor before he died, but it is a member of the Yakuza I have never heard before. Oh, right," he looked to the beast who was staring blankly," I need you to be my body guard."

"What?!"

"Yeah, a lot of people are going to be after me. I have the seal." He held up a small golden metal box," holding this makes you head of the Yakuza in tradition. Along with these papers," He shrugged and didn't show them," so I will be needing the protection while I find this person."

Shizuo didn't like it, he infact hated it." Why should I help you?"

"Because."

"Why?"

Izaya laughed," we both know why Shizu-chan~." He was suddenly close, hands brushing against Shizuo's clutched fists, their lips tenderly close, and eyes slit and almost passionate," because... only you can kill me."

~|_X_|~

 **Red: Like I said I am terribly sorry! things happen and things happen, but I will be posting hopefully a bit more regularly.** **Oh! Also, let me know if you liked how this chapter sounded! I am trying out a different style, so I'm curious if you guys enjoyed it.**


	2. Names

**Woo~ Back story is forming. History is being pulled up~! Hope you enjoy this! Comment please!**

~|_X_|~

Izaya went through the brief case, checking bullets, poisons, plane tickets, and fake cash. His ruby eyes were tired, and he flinched hearing another train go by. The first priority named by Shizuo was to get out of the apartment. They left everything the moment the sun rose, and burned his documents regarding Shiki. So now the raven sat on a cheep hotel bed, going through the hit man's stuff.

"He was really going to try to do a number, ne Shizu-chan. Small wires to be put into the tub to shock me, replacement toothpaste that's laced with cyanide, tablets to place in the sink faucet to poison the water, even poison fabric fibers to lace my bed sheets with."

Shizuo grunted, he was brushing his teeth in the bathroom shirtless," m'ell shat's s'swhat you get." He spat," Tom-san had the same issue before."

Izaya nodded, he knew about the many times Tom was hunted by debts. It was one of the main reasons why he wanted Shizuo to be his body guard. The blond may have been a protozoan, but he knew how to protect and keep moving. Plus, Shizuo happened to be the closest person to Izaya. The bored male looked up when Shizuo came over, he watched the taller blond take the gun and look at the fake cash. It was one of the few things Izaya knew to leave to Shizuo, and he sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing." Izaya laid back," just being hunted by relatively hard assassins."

"Hit-men." Shizuo muttered," you're not a political figure."

Izaya stuck out his tongue," I could be, you never know."

"I do know."

They sat in silence for a while, Izaya reading the papers from the case, Shizuo looking out the window.

"We are going to have to find a man by the name of Midoriyama Ryuu." Izaya let on, rolling over to his stomach and resting against Shizuo. He felt a hand on his head and smirked," so tender for a monster."

Shizuo frowned at the remark," how do we find this guy?"

"Well..." Izaya paused, he did know but he didn't." This guy... Is hidden. Shiki only said his name, and it's written on the papers already. I'm hoping that once the news spreads he will surface." He paused," which is not really a good thing, so finding him before the news spreads would be preferable."

"Why?" Shizuo asked.

"Say someone else wants to be head of the Yakuza, all they'd need to do is come forward and claim they are Midoriyama."

"Don't tell me it's an alias..."

Izaya sighed, then nodded. The silence returned.

"Is that why you shot your computer?"

"No... It was just an option that wasn't shooting you. Right now I can't have other information cluttering around and trying to differentiate real emails from fakes. So it's a clean, fresh search for this man. With only our combined knowledge."

This was not comforting for either of them. It was a daunting task, and the longer they waited the harder it got.

Izaya looked out the window again," he would of chosen a name that we could track him by though... Midoriyama would have to be someone Shiki knew I could find."

"Find with what?" Shizuo growled suddenly," just a fake fucking name?"

Nodding Izaya sat up to his knees, he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's shoulders and rested his head next to his." Midoriyama Ryuu. Midori... Green. Yama...mountain. Ryuu...dragon.." He wrote the kanji into Shizuo's palm, '緑山龍 '." It could also be Midori Yamaryu."

"You mean you don't even know what his alias is?"

"No, I did not say that." Izaya hugged the brute from behind," his name is pretty though." The informant pulled back, yawning. They had a short night, once the information had sunk in Shizuo had rushed them out. They literally only had the case, and the clothes on their backs. It was a good thing Izaya had his wallet, and Shizuo deemed the fake money use able." If you had a kid what would you name it~?"

"Himari...Heiwajima Himari." Shizuo answered without much hesitation.

"Ball of light?" Izaya smirked," how would you spell it?" Shizuo shrugged, he gently pulled Izaya's hand to his and wrote '光愛里', in his palm."Oh, home of peace and love. That's a long name, Shizu-chan."

"Fine, what would you name a child, flea?"

"Haru." It was his turn again to write the kanji, and he did so on Shizuo's arm, '和晴'." Quiet weather. In hopes that their life would not be like mine."

Shizuo scoffed," a spawn of you would be hell."

Izaya laughed to hear that, and pulled away from the blond slowly. He closed the case and checked their time," Green mountain dragon." He said, wishing he had brought his lap top at least. He always kept a spare one laying around for emergencies, a brand new laptop with no trace or history. Unlike what Shizuo thought, Izaya was cautious, not paranoid, the informant knew the dangers of his work, and this little bump in the road was nothing that would make him quit.

Deep inside Shizuo knew this as well.

"How about... MT. Fuji?"

"No... Too crowded." Said Izaya.

"It's at least a start." Grunted the brute, standing and cracking his back. Izaya had to admire for a moment how toned Shizuo had become, he himself couldn't gain much muscle nor tone. But Shizuo had the ideal balance.

"What?"

"I will admit, I was admiring your abs." Izaya smirked seeing the disgust followed by a laugh as he dodge a pillow." What~? Am I now allowed to gauge how much I'm going to have to pay you? Hey, hey, if you do a turn I will give you 13,000¥." He giggled again, and laughed when Shizuo pinned him down.

"I can give you much more then just a look." Shizuo growled, getting close to Izaya's face. His hands began to traced down to Izaya's sides, to his hips, before suddenly digging in enticing a gasp. It stirred something inside the beast, but the fear in Izaya's eyes caused Shizuo to remember. Suddenly, he pressed higher, and began to taze the raven enticing a laugh instead. Izaya began to plea, struggle and beg, his giggles spewing out, his face turning red as he lost his breath as Shizuo tickled him.

"N-No~ Sto-stop! Shiz-shizuu-channn!"

"Nah."

Izaya nearly blanked at the casual rejection, and was wrestled back into the fit. After a good minute of ruffles, kicking, laughing and whined please Shizuo held his prey.

"Let me go!"

"Make me."

"I'll pay."

"How much?"

Izaya smirked," a kiss~" He laughed when a hand was shoved against his face, over his eyes. he felt himself forced down again, and then the laughter ceased suddenly. A cloud passed over the window, plunging the room into darkness. Shizuo pulled away. His lips tingling, and nearly breathless since it had taken everything in him not to pounce. He would not go down that path again, he pulled himself back. He promised himself to never go down that path again. However, once he saw the expression on Izaya a laugh escaped.

It was pure utter shock. A kiss. A single kiss long awaiting had silenced, baffled, and embarrassed Izaya.

"W-Why did you kiss me?"

"Felt like it." Said Shizuo simply." It's not like we haven't kissed before."

"Yeah, but... That was-"

"Shut it." Shizuo growled, then stood." If you don't like it then don't flirt with me." His good mood was gone. Replaced with the intense need to smoke." I'm going out. Stay here." he slipped on his shoes and his shirt. He didn't stop moving when arms had wrapped around him, in fact it only made things worse. He pushed the flea off," I'll go get your laptop and something to eat."

Izaya frowned, wincing when the door was slammed shut with too much force. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall thinking.

He and Shizuo had dated before.

Izaya smiled now, thinking of the memories. They had even planned to get married in the USA, and talked of adopting or getting a surrogate. They had gone so far, agreeing that the kid would have Izaya's DNA if they had a surrogate in order to prevent the baby from having Shizuo's temper and strength.

The plans were dashed with the creation, and destruction of the dollars.

He sighed.

The dollars were no more. As he had said to Mikado long before, the special life became normal. And Mikado would, and did, begin to look for something more. Kida was still the leader of the Yellow scarfs, now indefinitely with no challenge. He and Mikado had come to a gang truce, and Izaya had gotten too into causing mischief they had begun to plan how to kill him.

Kida and Mikado decided to ruin him first. They hadn't known about the engagement, nor Izaya's plans to actually quit his job as an informant. They just set out a trap, and Shizuo had been laid as bait. To this day, Shizuo thinks Izaya was all at fault. Things had gone bad, worse then Kida nor Mikado had wanted, nor what they had imagined.

The informant went to the window, the day was bright. No clouds. Yet, an icy gleam over the city let him know winter was starting.

The break up had been brutal. Mikado had witnessed it by accident, and to Izaya's shame the Dollar's leader had seen him cry.

That was four years ago, and they still traded texts every once in a while.

Shizuo had intended to completely cut off Izaya out of his life after the incident, but Shinra and Celty kept them close. Izaya had been able to form a new friendship with him, but it was based on the last break up's words. Words that now haunted Shizuo.

Izaya felt an ache again. Too deep. Too heavy. Cold, greedy, a feeling that came as a reminder when he was alone. He noticed the rings again. He always wore them. They were the engagement and wedding rings he and Shizuo had picked out. Four of them, silver in color.

Mikado had surprisingly became a friend after Izaya had cried. They had lunch a few times, even seen a movie in the months after the break up. The teen had felt responsible, and guilty saying sadly that he owed Izaya for everything. Izaya hated to admit that a stupid teen had helped him, back then he was a cruel man. Now, he thanked Mikado for being there.

Izaya had changed. He really had, and with out Shizuo in his life he would become nothing.

Nothing.

And then he remembered the name they had thought of. A beautiful name for their baby.

"Heiwajima... Yuuto." His fingers traced the kanji onto the window, and the ache deep inside of his heart got worse. '佑和'," Helping Harmony."

~|_X_|~

 **Red: I updated early^^**

 **Izaya: That hasn't happened in ages**

 **Red:;-; I'm trying!**

 **Izaya: Until next time...**


	3. Emails from Kanra

**I am alive!**

 **I have not tested yet, I am awaiting results of the last pretest so here I am to share my writing with you!**

 **Hope you enjoy~**

~|_X_|~

Shizuo returned with take out, two cell phones, Izaya's precious knife collection (even the rare ones he kept in special cases), and the back up laptop the Raven had wished he had taken. He smelled heavily of smoke and placed everything on the table. However without saying a single word, he opened a beer when Izaya sat.

"I was thinking." Said Izaya thoughtfully, he picked his box of sushi from the bag." I have a trusted gang informant who owes me. He won't cross us, and can be let in on this whole...kerfuffle that is going on."

"Hm." Shizuo's eyes read they wanted to know who, and it didn't matter whomever Izaya said, they were going to be disapproved of. Izaya decided not to lie.

"Mikado."

The glare was predictable, as was the beer being slam edge down, the table leg cracking, and the deep growled out, "No."

"Shizuo-"

The blond stood, he turned away from the Raven. He was breathing deeply trying to keep calm, he grabbed his coat. Shizuo was half way to the front door when Izaya had put a hand on him.

"Shizuo stop."

"No. You stop Izaya." He pushed him away." I don't know why I agreed to protect you when all you're going to do is associate with people who want you dead."

"I associate with you," -Izaya regretted saying that immediately yet continued-" He does not want to kill me. That was Kida."The mere mention of the other name was worse. A fist was as his face, Izaya was lucky his years and years being chased by Shizuo forced him to acquire fast reflexes. He barely managed to move out of the way." Please!"

"You are a suicidal freak, you-you're..."

Izaya winced.

"Trash."

"You're letting your temper get the better of you." Izaya said looking up into Shizuo's eyes." Please... I'll... I'll do anything. I'll let you beat me, or fuck me. And I will pay you half of all my money." The information business was a wealthy one for Izaya and Shizuo stopped moving for the door.

But money was not why he stopped. The pleading look, the changed man Izaya was, it borrowed into Shizuo's eyes. The beast sighed.

"You said I could do anything, and you would still pay me?"

Izaya nodded," truly anything but we must finish this job."

"And if I asked you to bend over?" Shizuo was serious, Izaya was too which was fortunate for them both.

"I'd ask where and when. This task is much more important then I am." Said Izaya," if you value this city then you'd do it with me."

~|_X_|~

Mikado was lounging in his apartment. A small two room, one bath with a roommate to go with it place on the edge of campus. He was 22, a little taller, not by much though, and at the end of his college woes. The dollars had broken up 3 years ago leaving him with nothing but scarring memories, and a few enemies that he had learned to duck and avoid.

His roommate was a quiet guy who he rarely spoke to. He had just needed someone, anyone, to pay half the rent that he couldn't cover by himself. And it had to be a someone who knew nothing of the dark underbelly of the city.

Mikado sighed, he missed having things, besides school projects, to do. He rolled over in his bed, pulled out his phone and signed into his college email. His teachers were nice, however they only emailed the assignments so he was always checking. The days with the Dollars had been chaotic, dangerous, wild and interesting. Now his evenings were filled with Tv, studying and thinking of what could have been. He thought of Izaya a lot.

There was much guilt on those nights where he recalled the sound of thunder, and Shizuo's voice which had been even louder then the gods. Kida's plan was a good one, so good that it went so well, too well and in the end, instead of death it left Izaya a walking corpse.

Regret was a life changing thing.

It did not help though that Mikado was restless from the things that could have been.

Izaya had been too right about everything. He was bored, craving, lonely, close to dying in his mind when ever he thought of his life's wake. Everything lead to that moment, and that moment to this.

Checking his phone for college emails, hearing his roommate curse in the other room, and laying every day thinking, dwelling on the past.

[ Email from: Class Cancelations due to cold]

[ Email from: Neo]

[ Email from: Kanra]

[ Email from: Math Dad]

Restless. He could still be in charge of the Dollars.

[Subject: DUE TO SNOW/RAIN CLASSES HAV..]

[Subject: matrix project]

[Subject: Help]

[Subject: HW: 1-49 odds; 61; 71]

Restless. He could have been a murderer.

[Time: 12:00pm]

[Time: 3:20pm]

[Time: 5:30pm]

[Time: 5:30pm]

. . .

He took up his phone, the top of the screen reading 5:32pm the same day.

"Huh?" He couldn't help exclaiming that and ruffled his dark hair to make it more even, even though no one else was in the room." Kanra..." He had not heard that alias in a long time, he had almost forgotten and overlooked it in his email. The young adult clicked it.

[ Dear Mikado,

I need help. Respond as soon as you can. I don't think Shizu-Chan will last long without killing me~ so the sooner you email the better.

From (Still alive)

Izaya Orihara ]

Blue eyes widened, he sat up heart pounding like orchestra drums. He felt something stir within. Boredom, was it actually leaving him, was this a chance! Then he began typing a response with trembling fingers.

[Hey,

Sure. I'll help in any way I can. But, why are you with Shizuo? Here's my number. -Mikado]

He stood, eager, slipping on a blue sweatshirt and left his room into the hall for a winter coat.

"It's cold out you'll need a scarf." His roommate muttered not looking up. Mikado nodded, he grabbed one from the back of the closet but froze as something fell with it. A yellow bandana. The memories that came with it stung in his eyes, they wrestled his eagerness down, stuffing his now dry throat.

Kida flashed through his mind, and it was not welcomed.

His phone buzzed a moment later before he could get lost again in memories.

[Unknown- Meet my by the LOVE statue. Come anonymous, cover your mouth and hair.]

He put the name as 'Kanra', and texted back that he would. Then he wrapped his face and set out pulling the hood up on his sweatshirt.

When he was a teen he would have blushed and would not have wanted to look so weird in public. He lost his nervousness over time, he was more mature. No longer that blind young child who moved to Ikebukuro on a whim, an idiot with inexperience who ended up the leader of the worst gang alive. He learned the city's true colors, however unlike Kida he was frightened by the strength it had given them.

Then they had tried to kill Izaya.

They broke him.

In all the wishes of a foolish teen, in all the greed and undiluted power. Nothing. He regretted nothing More then what they had done.

Ten months after that event the Dollars collapsed and vanished. Mikado refused to lead them again. Then Kida, power mad, angry, took charge of the city and vanished.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: Hope you liked that!**

 **Izaya: she wrote more then this...**

 **Red: I may, or may not, have strained by hand doing knife defenses**

 **Mikada: k-Knife?**

 **Red: You know, swishy stabby, well I have too *rants angrily about defences***

 **Izaya: Comment, follow, ect you know the drill by now~**


	4. Meeting

**Sorry for the long wait!**

~|_x_|~

Mikado arrived at the statue twenty minutes later. He had stopped to get mittens for his hands on the way, and his hood was pulled down to cover his reddened eyes. Winter was taunting the city, freezing the people in its veins callously, littering the streets with grey snow.

The raven informant was waiting. He was dressed in all black with a white face mask that people with the cold tend to wear. He was not covering his hair or eyes, however even at the distance they were, Mikado could tell Izaya was troubled.

"Evening." Said Izaya softly in greeting as they chose a bench casually, as if two strangers had happened to be sitting in the same place.

"Evening to you too." Said Mikado," what's wrong?"

Izaya leaned back and closed his rusty eyes," a friend of mine died." He spoke barely moving his chin so it looked as if nothing was being said. The voice might as well have been coming out of the wind itself.

"I'm sorry..." Mikado wished he had that talent and took out his phone, looking at the dark screen. He tapped it a bit while Izaya continued.

"He gave me something to deliver. A will of sorts..." Said the raven pulling out his phone in return." But the person I must give it to is faceless and nameless."

"How can I help?" Asked Mikado, shifting to brush some snow off the shoulder rest so he could get comfy on the bench. He smelled faint cigarette smoke and realized they were not alone, and he did not need to look to know who was near.

"I need your connection to Kida."

Birds flew in the distance, they were the stubborn ones who refused to leave even when the seasons got cold. A car horn beeped echoing down massive buildings and city traffic. None of that noise reached them. It was a silence the snow allowed.

"Kida... Izaya he vanished."

"He didn't." Izaya handed his phone over, a picture of a scarf hanging from a high wire on the screen." He only left just from your view."

It was uncomfortable for Mikado, he did not like the thought of contacting him." He won't speak to me. Not after everything. Why can't you use your own connections?"

"I can't."

Mikado frowned, he was not stupid and slowly shock found his face. His eyes grew wider and he whispered," Yakuza?"

"Their leader was killed." Izaya took his phone back," I have been trusted to find his successor, Midoriyama Ryuu."

"Alias?" Mikado recalled Izaya saying the man had no name nor face.

The older nodded and looked off down the park walk to where Shizuo was smoking. The cigarette left a heavy cloud in the winter air, its tip seemed to glow. He wasn't in his usual outfit, this time dawning a heavy winter jacket and white scarf that hung loosely around his neck. Even with blond hair covered Mikado recognized him right away.

Shizuo hated him. Hated him with a passion only rivaled by Kida.

"I'm being hunted by every Yakuza member, hired hitman, and so on in this city. Shizu-chan happened to be the best body guard around."

"Right..."

Izaya smirked behind the mask. His Ruby colored eyes sparkled with a gleam as pure as snow. It was a shame he still teased himself with hope. Mikado could see the purity, desire then a seeping depression.

Slowly, obviously clinging to whatever memory had overtaken him, Izaya continued.

"The scarf was put there this morning. It means that there will be a meeting tonight. Now, we know Kida-kun won't speak with me, but with you he will." He informed putting on brightly colored gloves slowly. The cold was biting him now. Mikado followed suit after putting his phone away." Even if you decide not to come with us, I was still going to go."

"You'd still face him after everything?"

"I still face you." So plainly said, it burned Mikado," I still face Shizuo. Mikado..." Izaya turned then took his hand as a mother would to their child, gently, caring, daring even on lovingly." You do not need to face your past. You have grown so much, and I know that this will make you stronger. I would not ask if it would help me, but then hinder you." This tender side was something Mikado had grown to love, the crass sadistic informant was dead, and this Izaya. This Izaya who had come to him, and was giving him a choice to turn back was his beloved friend." I am still here held down by mine. And facing it has been the hardest thing, not even Shizuo or Saika lived up to this."

"I want to help you." He gripped back.

"You would have to face Kida."

Mikado nodded, his mind made." If someone like you can face yours, then I'll face min. I'll... I'll even force Kida to face me if I have to."

"Ok." Izaya stood," And I promise. Nothing of harm will come to you."

The leader turned student nodded, standing too, he offered a gentle joke," that'll be a first."

"Oh shut it." Said Izaya, walking him to Shizuo." Shizu-chann~ We have a gang to bust."

~|_X_|~

"How did you get him not to kill me?"

"Trust me, I'm pretty fucking close."

"I threatened to dock his pay."

The trio sat around a table in a small diner. Shizuo chose a windowless corner, his seat facing the kitchen and front door. The diner was close to the yellow scarves meeting spot, and they were observing, waiting for their target to show.

Mikado now wore all black under a heavy winter coat and a yellow scarf, the one he had put back this morning, neatly around his neck. Izaya was in his signature jacket but was mostly hidden from view by Shizuo in his bartender outfit. Classic beast.

"Three more." Muttered the blond.

"Time?"

"Nearly 8." Mikado viewed the clock, and noted the rapidly darkening windows. He was trembling under the glares he kept receiving from Shizuo. It was a wonder how he was still alive.

"Has he gone by yet?"

"Now." Shizuo stood," he's walking by right now."

Mikado turned, Izaya stood all their eyes falling on the yellow scarves leader.

22 year old Kida Masaomi. Hair, still dyed, scarf, still on. A few ear per icings, and a black tattoo visible up the back of his neck. He seemed unchanged from the teen that had once greeted Mikado as a friend.

He was walking alone. Frowning. It was etched into his face, a look so foreign to them all.

Izaya moved out from behind Shizuo, and Mikado covered his mouth and nose with the scarf. Shizuo grabbed his wrist as Izaya walked to the door.

"You let even one of these thugs touch Izaya." He did not need to finish his threat, his eyes bore deeply into Mikado's.

"U-Understood." Scared, and way too understanding of the threat, Mikado nodded. He quickly made after the raven, their task ahead as dangerous as Shizuo's wrath.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: I will be posting again soon! Until next time~**


	5. Dinner plans

**Things have been busy, but every three weeks is an ok schedule for updates~^^**

 **I don't own durararrararararararara**

~|_X_|~

Mikado was able to slip into the meeting leaving Izaya outside the door. He stood in the middle of the group of yellow scarf thugs, watching Kida intensely. The room was an abandoned skating rink, flat and empty save for the table and chair set up in the front. It was a little hard to see, but the leader sat under the only working light in the room.

"A new territory has opened up." Kida spoke, feet up on the old table." I want to know everything, and everyone there." He tossed a map to the closest man." No information left out. Do Not Use informants unless completely necessary."

His word was law.

Absolute.

Mikado realized, seeing how his once friend handled himself, it was eerily like watching Izaya, the old Izaya direct a city. Kida spoke in a sly confidence, confining every person there to their loyalty to him. And he was sharp, looking for any hesitations.

The meeting resolved after a small report on dock work, and weird happenings with the yakuza, and they disbanded. The room was clearing fast leaving Mikado staring at Kida. His heart ramming in his ears, words caught in the back of his mouth, pure adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Kida."

"Mikado." Kida shifted, lowering his feet and standing." What are you doing here?"

"A friend of mine needed help."

The other rolled his eyes," What friend? Izaya?"

"So you've been keeping tabs on me."

It made Kida shut his mouth suddenly, his eyes sharpened and the room's feeling changed.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Toyed Mikado sounding more confident then he really felt.

"Why are you friends with that man?"

Swallowing dryly Mikado chose his words now determined," What we did to him was wrong. But I am not here for that. I am asking for help."

"Wrong!?" The word was slung out like a sword, cutting the air," Izaya is a bastard. We did Shizuo a favor saving him from marrying an asshole."

"You know that's not true." He ducked when Kida chucked a crumpled piece of paper at him," You ran away after the gangs fell. Why?"

"You were insane! Befriending Orihara of all people!"

Mikado shook his head," I didn't want to be pulled into another murder plot-"

"So you became friends with the man who plans that shi-"

"You tried to kill him! How is that sane!? How is it any different?!"

"It'd be better if he did everyone a favor and just killed himself!" Kida shouted, hopping over the table and getting closer to his ex friend." I say that this confrontation is fucking over, take him and-"

"Get out?" Spoke their subject of discussion.

"In fact, yes." Looking over Mikado's shoulder to the darkly dressed man, Kida reached into his back holster. He felt cool steel against his throat before he even realized his gun had been taken.

In his distraction Mikado had taken it right from his back pocket, a task Izaya had taught him throughout their time as friends.

The weapon had a name.

A single name etched into its metal, 'Saki'. The Raven felt a small pang of regret, but it was drowned out instantly. "The plot to kill me was brilliant, and you did your worst. I have never felt more dead~." Sung Izaya," so let us drop this and move on."

Mikado lowered the gun," help us, please."

"Why?"

"If you do so I will leave Ikebukuro for good." Izaya said then promptly winced at the very deep animalistic growl," oh, has it been thirty minutes already?"

"You're going to fucking leave?" The monster nearly rabid in anger, approached the informant.

Izaya hesitated," n-no."

"Oh so you lied, big shocker." Kida shot out," I refuse to help scum, and if I, or any, yellow scarf spots you again your life will end."

Shizuo did not take kindly to the threat on Izaya. His hand shot out grabbing past Mikado, he had Kida by the scruff. Before either could stop him, the monster had landed a solid head butt.

~|_X_|~

Shinra was always happy to see Izaya. And when he opened the door to Izaya, Shizuo, a knocked out gang leader, and Mikado! He ordered take out.

Celty was chuckling as she set the table for the group, the small talk was idle and warm.

"It's still not a good move."

"It works though."

"Only for you."

Izaya sat at the table," not everyone has a Neanderthal head of steel."

"Tsk." Shizuo sat across from him," It got him to come with us-" he and Izaya looked to the broken nosed Kida on the couch-" conscious or not."

They clinked wine glasses smiling.

"You seem like evil masterminds celebrating a triumph." Shinra stated joining them at the table.

"In a way we are." Said Izaya," kidnapping a gang leader wasn't part of the plan, but it works in our favor."

"How so?" Shinra was very entertained by what was going on.

"Because if it doesn't were in deep shit." Shizuo answered as Izaya sipped more wine. He looked up as Mikado entered the room.

"The yellow scarves are looking for Midoriyama." He said sitting at the table next to Izaya and tucking the phone into his pocket." And they think Kida is taking time in hiding due to you and Shizuo finding him."

"That works well," Izaya put his chin on his hand, resting an elbow on the table thinking, his gaze on the handsome beast who was also leaning in." That actually works perfectly. We control the largest gang in Ikebukuro and in Shinjuku."

Shizuo did not look pleased with the Shinjuku part. His scowl was met with a soft touch from Izaya.

The younger male had reached across the table and gently held Shizuo's hand, a gesture telling him 'it's alright'.

"Not my gang. Kida had expanded in order to hunt me down." He pulled away after getting a gentle squeeze back and looked to Mikado," Now.. Mikado-"

"I'll send a message if I get anything."

Izaya smiled," pass the soy sauce."

~|_i hate that I wrote all of this and my computer didn't save shit_|~

Kida awoke ten minutes later with a throbbing headache, broken nose, and more mind bogglingly, sitting at the dinner table with Shizuo, Izaya, Mikado, a doctor who was named Shinra, and what he was pretty sure was a Dullahan.

He was, in a word, confused, and reached for his chopsticks with no complaints. He got some beef, bok choi, a few shrimps, and thanked Shinra for the pile of rice.

"Take it easy on the heavy foods, you have a bad concussion."

He took a bite, saw Izaya bicker a moment with Shizuo about which sushi was the best, took another bite, Celty- he guessed that was her name since they were calling her that- came over with some water and a pill, and he nodded without saying much and took it.

He looked at the sushi and blinked when a big one was pushed onto his plate by Izaya.

"Everyone only gets three of these so I suggest you claim yours now." He said, Shizuo across the table frowned and looked to Shinra.

"I told you to order more of it."

"It's not cheap!" Shinra jibbed back," you get what you get."

Kida took a bite and melted in how good it was. Everything was groggy, and he was sure he had asked where they had gotten the food.

"Masamottos up the street." Shinra answered and handed a dish of vegetables to Izaya," make sure he gets more then that."

Izaya nodded and scooped enough onto Kida's plate, who merely stared blankly at the food before eating slowly.

"Godzilla is the best." Izaya said," But Shizu-chan, try this one." He slid a different roll onto Shizuo's plate." It's just as good, but it's not fried outside."

Shizuo gave it a thought, then popped it into his mouth and nodded in agreement.

"It's nice and spicy tonight."

He agreed," but not too much."

Izaya grinned," I made sure Shinra didn't order the volcano roll again."

"Good." Shizuo sipped his wine locking eyes with the sexy informant.

"Don't forget about the soups when we leave." Izaya reminded him while stealing half of his rice," we can't order stuff while on the run."

Shizuo turned to Shinra, he began planning something and Kida heard vague words. "Hitman prolly have our cards tracked," and, "we will pay you back."

Mikado said something funny and Kida took a bite of shrimp, laughed, then choked.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Ah, so nice of you to come for a visit Kida-kun~." Sung Izaya." We were waiting for you to snap too."

"What ar-"

"You said you'd help us."

"I did-"

"You did." Shizuo growled out at Kida," now shut up and eat your shrimp."

Kida wasn't sure of what was going on." I would not agree to help you." His eyes were set on Izaya who was seated next to him, but everything was wobbly and he stuck a hand on the table.

"You offered to help Mikado." The lie was natural," under an agreement that you'd never see us again."

"I...I woul-"

"See, he did miss you Mikado~." Izaya elbowed the poor kid next to him at the end of the table.

Kida felt sick, "What was the agreement?" His head was pounding, and he swore the lights were high beams.

"I would have thought that you'd ask about the headache."

Wincing Kida tried not to smirk," getting there. What was then agreement, Mikado." His voice was cold and dangerous like black ice.

"It... It was that Izaya would've actually move out of Japan and never have dealings or associations with Japanese gangs. Heiwajima-San was to move to the other side of Tokyo away from Ikebukuro."

"And you?"

"You never mentioned anything about me. Uh... Shizuo got pissed about the moving part of the deal and head butted you."

They were silent for a while. Izaya started up a conversation with Shinra, and Shizuo stepped out to smoke.

"Midoriyama Ryuu."

"Yes," Mikado nodded," it's a fake name and we need help finding him."

"Why?"

"Uhh..." Mikado was unsure if he should say but realized Kida would find out anyway," Izaya's boss sort of-"

"Died." Izaya sighed leaning back in his chair, cracking his elegant spine. His shirt rode up, and he smiled noticing Shizuo was staring through the window.

"Shiki?" Kida had known the name, he slouched in his seat. He knew of the boss, even clashed with the Yakuza once as a much younger kid.

Izaya let it sink in for a moment before continuing," he left it to me to find his successor. This Midoriyama Ryuu. Thing is not even I know this man, or how, and where to find him, so eyes everywhere seemed like a good start."

"Ugh..." Kida felt the headache seeping back harder, he wondered if the pills he was given were ever going to work, and he covered his eyes with his hands to stop the light." Green...dragon..."

Both wondered for a moment on why it couldn't be a family member of Shiki, or even Akabayashi, but they knew it was neither.

Suddenly Kida look up at Izaya, he opened his mouth as if realizing something but was shot down fast.

"He didn't entrust the Yakuza to me." Izaya stopped the thought.

"He trusted you to deliver the package to his successor... Donno why though... I'm sure you-"

"Stop with the insults," Interrupted the other," the money is sufficient enough, and I have a small thing called moral." The sound of gun shots and Shizuo's anger flashed through their minds.

The look that came across Kida was livid, he had wanted to launch over the table at Izaya.

He nearly did, if it weren't for Mikado.

"Izaya, don't antagonize him."

"He-"

"No no." Mikado smirked then pulled Izaya from the table like he were an child acting up." Why did you have to say that?"

He shrugged," couldn't help it."

Mikado pouted, actually pouted, at Izaya. The remark on morals was a low blow on Kida.

"We already have his attention and as of now his gangs are looking for Ryuu."

Izaya was comforted that Mikado was able to keep up. It had been a subtle thing but Mikado understood where the ripples were going to head.

A few minutes later Kida was helped up by Shinra and put into the bedroom to recover.

"He's going to feel like shit for quiet a few days."

Shizuo seemed more satisfied hearing that and sat on the couch with Izaya next to him. They didn't seem to notice their closeness, but it was warm and welcomed.

"You two, keep in contact as best as you can." Shinra pleaded.

Celty came over with a bang of food and extra clothes that had been stashed at the underground doctor's place by his friends.

[Please be careful.]

"We will." Izaya smiled at her." Shizu-chan is watching out for us."

[Don't break him.] She knew Shizuo better then Izaya and had spent months consulting him after the massive blow out. [Izaya, he still cares very deeply for-

Izaya stopped reading due to being pulled up by said beast.

"Come on flea, we have to get going now."

"Right, right." He nodded and took the bags from Celty, he waited a few moments for Shizuo to leave then spoke," the incident is behind us, if he cares for it then that's that. I'm only trying to live again Celty, I'll try not to drag him down with me if that's what you mean."

Celty was ruffled as he left and tossed her PDA on the couch angrily. Shinra raised a brow at it and shrugged deciding an angry Celty was a surprisingly cute Celty.

~|_X_|~

Shinra did however later return to the PDA and look at the message.

[Izaya, he still cares very deeply for you, and he wants to try again but his anger is too big. Watch out for yourself too.]

~|_X_|~

 **Red: When college starts back up I'll be writing more. Skating and karate are currently ruling my life. But as of now I've been a dance roller skater for 14 year, a martial artist for 12, and a ice skater for 1! And in ice skating I got all my jumps and spins down thanks to already knowing them on roller skates.**

 **Izaya: she'll update as she can, maybe next chapter will be smutty~**

 **Red: until next time please comment, follow, fav and such! Reviews give me lifeeeee**


	6. Cigarettes

**I have returned! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Please give me a little leeway to get back into the swing of things~! But regular updates will be back soon!**

~|_X_|~

One Week Later.

Cigarettes each have a unique smell.

Mervius was a heavily transfixing brand that Shizuo prefered. American Camel tasted fine on summer like days, though Silk Cut had a better feel going over the tongue. Sobranie he sometimes treated himself to, however the most popular brand in Japan was popular for a reason.

Standing outside of a Kohaku Inn, blowing heavy smoke like dragon breath through teeth, and chapped lips, he debated the scarf around his neck. The pink earmuffs he could handle since his hair was blond, so in his mind the colors did not clash horribly. The white scarf with blue frill though snuggly strangled around his neck.

"At least shut the door Shizu-chan!"

"Nah." Dismissively, Shizuo continued to look over the city's horizone, up mountains ripping through clouds in the sky. How badly he wanted to enjoy them was unfathomable in the cold. Maybe, he thought exhaling a steady stream of bitter nicotine, in the spring Kasuka will visit there with him.

"Oi… Flea, any idea what we're doing today?"

Izaya did not answer, seeming to be wrapped up again in his laptop.

"Oi! You whine about the door being open and then do nothing but pout at a computer screen about it?"

Ignored did not go over well with the brute.

"Oh no… I am being attacked by a mutated pigeon."

Not even deterred for a moment to blink Izaya was.

"I have eaten said pigeon."

Nothing.

Shizuo sighed, concentration was a bitch. He snuffed out the butt of the cigarette in a blue dish, embracing the silence of morning Tokyo again. More peaceful then Ikebukuro, more quaint and graining on the ears begging for life.

"Akabayashi has been spotted by some of Kida's men north of here."

"Yeah, and?" Entering, Shizuo dropped the scarf on the wooden table. He slid the door shut, almost admiring that two people could fit in such a small room.

"He might have some insight. He's gone into semi hiding as well, though he's been seen with his son Gou a lot. At about seven they'll be leaving the underground on the way home."

The black framed bed creaked in unwilling acceptance when Shizuo sat on it. He shed off his black coat and began stuffing it in the wimpy nightstand, which fearfully resisted to be filled with clothes.

"Careful Shizu-chan." Izaya, bemused, watched as the lamp shut off angering the beast who was still stuffing the side table. "You picked one hell of a place."

"Well... we can't pick high end anything Izaya."

"I didn't ask." He came over to Shizuo, gently taking the jacket and folding it. "I'll put it in the closet."

The closet was two step away from the bed donning a faded sliding door, and two hangers already overloaded by Izaya's jacket and winter jacket. At the bottom tucked under spare shirts was the hitman's briefcase, the gun inside loaded.

As with most things they had argued over it's status, Izaya saying it was needed, Shizuo saying his muscles were enough. In the end, Shizuo had to leave. His temper was unpredictable when Izaya was involved, and he returned stating that Izaya understood nothing. Nothing but bullets that were still lodged in his flesh.

He debated a moment about Silk Cut maybe something as smooth and dangerous as Izaya.

"I see you still wear the rings."

"A-ah y...yeah…" The observation was a blindsided mention, Izaya was sure Shizuo did not mean to speak out loud.

"Why?"

With a shrug, he sat in a hard chair, facing the window and bed.

"As a reminder…" He lied then, like he did not mind taking off the rings. He did take one off to further his point of nonchalance, " I hope not to forget what once left."

"Left?"

Sensing the beast coming forth Izaya hastened to correct himself, "Not what I meant-"

"I didn't fucking leave. Fuck!" Shizuo stood, kneeing the side table accidentally. It broke, the lamp shattered on the ground.

"You di-"

"You play this fucking pitty be shit on me, and I'll fucking kill you." He growled, rampage roaring in his eyes.

Izaya was at a loss, "Where did you go then? You broke up with me when I tried t-"

"You nearly got yourself killed. I told you so many fucking times to stop, and both of us ended up on the shit end of a gun. You actually fucking died! If it weren't for a real hospital, not fucking Shinra, you'd be dead." He huffed, broiling emotions still building as the epicenter of his hatred looked at him with hurt. "I am not putting up with this shit again."

"You don't have to put up with it again." He tried to ebb the anger away. "See? The rings, they're gone. There's no reminder." Guilt was familiar and calming to Izaya as he tossed the silver into the waste bin. Shizuo would never look upon him with equality and love, holding on to those things was a stupid idea.

"Leave."

"Wha-"

"Leave. I will kill you if you don't get out right now."

Much rather to be slapped by him, Izaya grabbed his winter jacket from the closet. He closed the hotel door behind him, biting into his lip almost until it bled.

 _'He says horrible things in anger, you know not to listen.'_ He told himself, wrapping the jacket comfortably. _'Keeping the rings, you knew it was a bad idea.'_

~|_X_|~

"How fucking dare he. Why did he actually walk!" Lividity personified, violence in his wake, the brute was hunting for the raven.

He knew what he said, he knew he was seething, yet if anyone harmed Izaya the moon would be painted red. His teeth bit through the cigarette, the fourth this late hour. In his anger time had gone by fast, the sun set warned him his tantrum had gone on too long.

Yes, Shizuo admitted to himself, it was a stupid tantrum. He should not have gotten angry over Izaya's rings.

 _'I did break up with him…'_ He groaned internally, _'and I made him toss them out… What sort of boyfriend am I-'_

He shuffled in silence.

Like Sobranie, a female smooth russian cigarette, Shizuo treated himself to Izaya at times. Yet now, he felt as though he didn't deserve to be near his ex.

He harmed him coldly.

Harmed the one precious thing he-

Tossing another butt away he cleared his head. What mattered was finding the idiot who had a city out to kill him. Choking down the inhospitably cold breeze, he knew Izaya was a few blocks away by mere scent. Unknowing he was about what they'd say.

His flea would be upset at him. His raven would be angry at him.

He was angry at himself.

"Izaya…"

Turning the corner to the local subway, he found the silhouetted informant holding a hot chai tea in new gloves. The area smelled like piss. Izaya's eyes were puffy, nose runny, cheeks a little red from wintery bites. He looked a bit lost upon seeing Shizuo so soon, once the moment past though he spoke.

"What?" The tone grating on his larger counterparts ears.

"Nothing… You should not have left without a weapon."

"I am never without a weapon." He turned, "I assume you paid attention earlier?"

"No…"

The sigh was outline by mist ignited with neon light, "Akabayashi will be here soon."

Shizuo watched as Izaya drank, transfixed on the bobbing adam's apple of his once lover.

"Should you not be doing your bodyguard thing?" Said the ex, not enjoying how burning eyes caressed his skin. He would not be taken so easily by hungry looks, no. Not until Shizuo knew what their desires meant, not until the pain truly went away.

He wanted his rings back, and the memories with them.

Defeated by purpose, Shizuo roamed away. He slunk into an alley viewing from afar his slim prey. His fingers grazed cool steel as he reached into his pocket for another Mervius. Days of protecting what's his by hand were over, he knew bullets were something Izaya understood.

Cigarettes each had a unique smell. He was transfixed however, by the scent of Izaya, a faint Obsession For Men cologne by Calvin Klein mixed with a natural sweet. He watched carefully as Izaya now stood meeting with a tall man.

Cigarettes did quick harm, compared to Izaya who mutilated from afar and slow.

Like cigarettes, you had to be careful when snuffing them out.

He reached for the unfeeling gun.

~|_X_|~

Izaya saw Akabayashi as he came up the seps. He was dressed in a blue button up and a black leather jacket, his scar pronounced on his face. He held a stern look, obviously smelling the urine spot of some drunkard's party night.

He barely glanced up, recognizing Izaya by his very shoes, when he spoke.

"Nice seeing you here Orihara."

"The pleasure is all mine."

He paused to face the ex informant who once worked for the infamous Shiki. He had a falling out with the boss, but surprisingly held a friendship due to his competitiveness with Aozaki.

"What do you want?"

"I-"

The lamp behind them exploded sending glass on the steps below. Three people screamed, a man pulled his children to cover.

Akabayashi out of instinct pulled Izaya behind him, drawing a black fronted gun from his jacket. Another bullet let fly through the air, grazing by without harm.

"GET DOWN!" He ordered everyone, people running back down the steps to the subway. He saw a blond take off illuminated by street lights, something shiny in his hand told Akabayashi that shit was going down, "Heiwajima!"

"He'll be fine." Said Izaya from behind, "Shizu-chan isn't going to let someone who shot at me get away. Shall we go for a stroll?" He began walking towards where Shizuo had gone, the street was thrumming with life as sirens of cop cars approached.

Frightened people huddled with subway cops who had rushed to the surface, Izaya chose to act like neither of them had been there to see.

He tossed his empty chai tea into a blue bin, savouring what little taste it left on his lips. It reminded him of Shizuo's kisses. Shizuo was the one with a sweet tooth.

"You're very calm for just being shot at Orihara-san."

Izaya shrugged, he didn't have much of a retort besides admitting, "It's become a bit more common. About every gang besides the Awakusu-kai are trying to kill me."

"Did Shiki tell you who the new head is?"

"A Midoriyama Ryuu…"

Akabayashi seemed to recognize the name, though his hesitated to admit it.

"Aozaki once dated a lady who's maiden name was Midoriyama."

"Really?"

He nodded, "She was a lovely lady with a green dragon tattoo."

"Had Shiki ever taken an interest in her?"

"No, I don't think they have ever met."

Izaya let the city sounds grow between them.

A misty rain began to fall, almost like the clouds wanted snow but were not really up to trying. It wafted with thick smoggy air through allies, and over exhausted cars. Rainbow lights caught both of their attention as they passed a takoyaki bar, and a rare maid cafe. Izaya smirked gazing into the well rehearsed smiles, frills, nails and hair. His attention returned to the side walk ahead, sensing as if something bad were happening.

A fresh gunshot rocked through the air. They heard a dreadful scuffle.

"Shizu-"

He appeared in the distance, jacket torn, dark blood seeping down his chest and arm.

Izaya's eyes widened, a gentle gasp escaped him as he picked up speed into a run. Akabayashi followed suit, drawing his gun again as Izaya caught the down beast.

"What happened?" Asked Akabayashi.

"Stabbed." He muttered, "the gun jammed so I threw it at him. He came to fast and stabbed me, he ran so I threw the knife at him too."

Izaya cupped a hand over the wound pressing hard, he paused a moment before taking off a glove and using it as an impromptu bandage.

"The guy is over there." Shizuo pointed for Akabayashi, wincing as Izaya was giving hard first aid.

Only Izaya gave that much care over such wounds, even though Shizuo barely felt it. He could be shot a few times and think he just slipped in the rain.

Sauntering, staring softly at the poor fool the red demon took in damages. The gunner laid there with a blunt force gash ripping his forehead, and knife protruding from his side. Of all the things Akabayashi expected to see (those things being mutilation, death, knowing Shizuo he could've easily ended the man), it really was not anything like this. He knelt before the man, tipping his head up looking into concussed eyes. He was lucky.

Akabayashi nearly said it outloud.

"Who sent you?" He began questioning instead.

"I'm taking Shizu-chan to a doctor."

Waving them away, "I'll contact you if I get anything out of this man, and I'll even be as generous as lending my aid to make sure he doesn't do this again."

"Thank you."

Izaya would've been disappointed over the failure to get more information. He was more focussed on Shizuo, the tall blond's blood was pouring.

~|_X_|~

Shizuo did not consider himself a heavy smoker.

In fact, it was hard to consider smoking even bad/heavy for him with his semi immortal body.

He leaned over the balcony now of Shinra's apartment, a good silky cigarette between his teeth. Low tar content tasted good, and went with the better mood.

Izaya was asleep in the chair next to the bed. He had not left his side.

"Idiot…" Said Shizuo, as he looked upon the city he loved. His wounds were not bad. In truth he could've gone without the visit to Shinra, just Izaya was a worry cat. Any normal human would have been next to dead, Shizuo was not just any normal human. As the flea liked to say he was a monster. Sometimes, he figured, that wasn't a bad thing. Especially if it meant he could still wake up and see Izaya's face.

A phone buzzing brought him back down from the clouds. Snuffing the butt out carefully in the planter, knowing Celty would scold him, he entered into the room.

Izaya's phone shone a few messages, but one stuck out.

'Midoriyama Waka'

Wakagashira, he knew, was a term used for those second in command of the Yakuza. Waka was the nickname for the heir to the throne of the Yakuza. With a jolt of realization he grabbed Izaya's arm, shaking him. Groggy rusty brown eyes fluttered open, filled with shock for a moment, and before Shizuo could react he had his arms full of flea.

Self control be damned, he helped himself to the frail heart before him.

Cigarettes each had a unique smell.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have new ideas, and I am excited to share them with all of you beautiful people! Thanks to everyone who has stuck around through all of my absences I LOVE YALL! Please follow, fav, and most importantly comment! I read them all and try to respond to as many as I can!**

 **Mikado: With her warmest apologies for hiatus-ing, Until Next Time~**


	7. Tears in the Shower

**I had to disappear. I apologize gravely.** **Hope you enjoy, hope you will smile, and hope that none of us cry and that all of you know you're loved by mua~!**

 **(I do apologize for reverting back to my old style of writing. I am just writing, I'll try to get back to using less 'and's and 'moment's and yeahhh)**

 ** _Also note that this will be edited a few times in the next few days_**

~||_X_||~

Shizuo woke up nearly the same time as Izaya.

His arms wrapped tightly around the flea, his heart beating against the soft flesh of the raven's chest.

Tender breaths, long, even a comfort after the scare last night. A reminder that his love was right there. There in his very arms, held tight.

He dared not move, not wanting to wake Izaya at all. He wanted him to rest.

However, Izaya was a light sleeper and knew Shizuo was awake by the sound of his breath changing.

He opened his eyes, frowning as his head was stuck in Shizuo's armpit, and shifted his leg off of Shizuo's waist.

"Goodmorning…"

It was morning, though not particularly a good one, thought Izaya, pushing away from the warmth. He sniffled, smelling the after morning sex scent.

It wasn't a good smell. And it wasn't really a welcomed one. They blushed inside to realize they had given in. Izaya, his face flushed, from being so ravenous in craving for Shizuo. Shizuo, his heart pounding for he did not realize his own weakness.

"I'm going to shower…"

Much to Shizuo's annoyance, he had been about to open his mouth to speak about the night, Izaya acted like it never happened.

Izaya inside the bathroom turned on the shower. He leaned into the sink and sobbed, his skin hot, his heart breaking again.

 _'Things were going so well...'_ He thought, rubbing his eyes to stem more tears, he stuck a fist into his mouth to stop the louder wails. _'He's going to leave me again... after all of that he's still going to leave...'_

An hour later he came out fully dressed. Reached into his coat pocket for his rings but his blood ran cold. He almost didn't mention them, to his shock Shizuo did first.

"Hotel." He said before Izaya could move again," You left everything there?"

"Obviously. I didn't leave your side after you were hurt an-" He cursed, suddenly understanding the urge Shizuo sometimes had to punch a wall. "The box is still there."

"You fucking idiot!"

"You were hurt!"

Shizuo stood, he was still naked, and smelled of must. The scratches from Izaya were across his chest, and a dark hickey marred over his heart.

"Do not leave without me." He said, pulling his boxes and pants on. He left them unbuckled, Izaya's eyes could hardly look away from the V and faint glory trail, his dick was still very hard.

"Dont," Shizuo, though annoyed, smirked," Get any ideas." He walked into the bathrom leaving the raven to blush and eye roll.

Izaya sat on the bed, thinking deeply. His mind wandered to years ago, to the first time he and Shizuo fucked. It was inside of a small yellow shower, Shizuo was drunk, they were both 17. It had been after a death.

He felt a familiar regret, one that said it was his fault. He knew it already. Knew their friend was dead because of him, yet in his old mindset, to the informant he was, friendship wasn't an intimate thing. It was something he once could toss away without a second thought. Dwelling now, he realized again how demented he had been.

Heartless, cold, he only came to comfort Shizuo because that was what had been expected of him as his boyfriend. He didn't want to. It killed him to see his love so upset. To see him broken and crying. He realized then that he wasn't going to cry for anyone but Shizuo. He recalled the funeral, Shinra crying, the family being distraught.

It helped him be a better informant to be convinced that friends were something disposable. He made the mistake of once thinking his heart was too.

"You really were a messed up child..." He said to the empty room. The sound of the shower shutting off caused him to stand and walk to the bedroom door. He didn't think seeing the naked beast would not do him much good at the moment. It make him think too much of how badly his ass hurt. How his hips ached, and how empty he now felt inside.

He cursed in his head, devilish images and wants. He craved for Shizuo's hands on him, and as gay as it was, he needed the cock in his ass again.

~|_X_|~

"Remember that time at the mall?" Asked Shizuo, sitting next to his raven on a mostly full train, he wished to have a cigarette between his teeth. "Dotachin had gotten on Akihiko's back and-"

"And that lady said 'now that's some brotherly love right there'." Suppressing giggles, Izaya responded to the question," And he just slowed, and said to her, 'Nahh...we're just faaags.'"

They laughed softly, trying not to draw too much attention.

Shinra had scolded Shizuo for nearly wearing his bartending outfit, and he now donned a pink sweater, black scarf grey beanie, and pale jeans. Izaya wore all black, a red scarf around his neck matching his gloves, his favorite coat left in the fake doctor's apartment.

"What about when Kururi had that paper ninja star?" Shizuo recalled, "And he asked her if she made it, she shook her head and he said-"

"'Mmmhmmm...you're lying to mee.'" Izaya mimicked his monotonous voice. The scene played in his mind as if it happened yesterday, Shizuo recalled it like it was that very morning.

"She looked so shocked!"

"Ahh, I haven't thought about him in ages." Lied Izaya, he had thought on the other that morning despite himself, "He was 6'7", 190lbs."

"Yup, and you even admitted back then he was smarter."

Izaya rolled his eyes," Okay, maybe I did…."

They fell into silence broken only by other soft voices, and the wheels of the train cackling against joints. It past a large grouping of high rises, and dove underground again giving way to darkness.

Shizuo asked, "Where would he be now if here were alive?"

"Most likely still working for the train network. And he'd call us total idiots for this morning."

"Yeah…" He felt guilty again. It was a fluke, a mistake. Something that should never had happened,and this was the first time Izaya even mentioned it. Shizuo felt guilty. he was sure Izaya did not want to bring it up. He was more then sure that the raven wanted to pretend it neevr happend, yet it bothered Shizuo beyond words.

Izaya was aching. He realized, Izaya was hungry for his love.

It was requited.

Shizuo longed inside, as a sailor's wife longs for a calmer sea, yearning to take Izaya's hand, take his tears and his confinement. To lock it all away where no one else could touch, where only he could help him.

The night, the incubus did not let them confess.

He knew if Izaya had said _I love you,_ his grip would have become iron.

The fear was still there. Shizuo sighed, he itched for a smoke. The pink sweater was annoying him, the scarf was starting to be restricting.

"Our stop…"

The world came back into view, he had been deep in thought, and Shizuo stood following Izaya out.

They kept their distance, pulling up scarves to protect from biting air.

The shooting scene was roped off, being swept for evidence that they knew would not be found.

Shizuo nudged Izaya gently, and pointed with his chin to the right.

Akabayashi's men were there.

Izaya took out his phone, didn't turn it on, just looked at the reflection to see who they were. After a swift moment he clicked the side button bringing up the clock and lock screen. 12:02pm. A photo of Shizuo sleeping his background.

"Really?"

"What? So I have a soft side for slumbering beasts."

The vein flashed in Shizuo's forehead, but he did not find anything to be mad about for once. Instead, he popped out his box of ciggs, and lit up uncovering his mouth allowing the winter to touch his stubble.

They reached the hotel unfollowed, scuffled off their shoes on the matt, and Shizuo entered the room first.

He scanned everything, walking slow. Hardly scraping his heels on the carpet, "Who's here?"

Izaya drew his knife, Shizuo's instincts were much sharper.

"I already had a bad fucking night, come out and maybe I-"

"Shi-!"

Two girls jumped on Izaya from behind. His footing faltered under the suddenness, and all three went down in the small entre.

Shizuo growled, "What are you two doing here?"

"Home unsafe." The green jacketed one spoke from the wrangled informant.

"We always know where Iza-Nii is." Mairu stood up fist, proud of her attack on her brother. She had on a red jacket with green gloves, mirroring her sister's red.

"How?" He did not care about their stalking, however if they could find Izaya, anyone could.

"Literally," Mairu held up her iphone, "the track contacts app."

"You had on." The quiet twin spoke, standing with a little help from Izaya.

Ruffled, unhappy about being taken while on guard by his sisters of all people, he popped his shoulder back into place (he had fallen very hard on it).

"I always have it off."

"Nah-uh~." Disagreed Mairu, she let herself past Shizuo, flopped on the bed knocking the briefcase off the other side with a thud. "It's on, and we followed it. Some creep followed us from karate home. Kururi saved me, got him with a single shot… Though he really did sort of just watched us from afar."

"We came after." Jibbed the other.

"Uh-uh," Nodding now Mairu looked worried, "We saw a dragon tattoo on his neck and figured he was from your end of the city. Sooo we decided to find you and ask you to keep your shit out of ours."

"Did they get into the house?"

Mairu shrugged, "Maybe, we didn't try to go inside."

Izaya sighed, he sat on the black chair next to the windows, the blinds still shut. Shizuo let Kururi join her twin, then settled for leaning against the wall. He was very bothered by the news.

"Okay…"

"Troubled Iza-nii?" Kururi's soft voice trembled, she was tense after the run in.

"Unfortunately." He said, "I will try to get things out of your way. Just don't use the house for now." Shizuo looked at him, asking with eyes what Izaya was planning to do with his sisters. "You two can't stay with us."

"Why not?"

"Because it is too dangerous to be around me right now. You guys took took big a gamble in coming here."

"Iza-nii," Kururi spoke up, "protected us."

Izaya felt a pang, he remembered being younger. Their parents out, him watching his little sisters play. How he'd toy with them by telling them they share a soul, or that they were the same person. He never did anything truly to put them in danger, even signing them up for karate to protect them from the work he did. It was something even in his prime that he did without thinking too much. Send people out of his sister's paths, check up on them by strutting around their district. Hell, he even got them into his old highschool to keep better tabs on them.

The best big brother he definitely wasn't, but a caring one he had always been.

"Just for today?" Asked Mairu.

He looked to Shizuo, "No... Not even for today. Mairu, Kururi... People are out to kill me."

"That's not unusual." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," He couldn't help a small smirk, but seriousness told the twins this was different. "This time it's difficult. I have a lot of people who want to kill me. They will be coming after you two as well in order to get to me. I'm going to have to ask the both of you to hide, hide for as long as you can. Change your hair, names, and location as often as you can and keep out of Ikebukuro, Shinjuku and surrounding areas."

"Move across Tokyo?"

"Yes." He answered Kururi, and stood up, moving to go kneel in front of the twins. "Do not let anyone separate you two, and do not come looking for me again."

Shizuo watched the flea give Mairu a wad of cash, he watched as the sibblings hugged, and sighed sadly when Izaya showed them to the door.

He felt awful. His brother was someone very special, and if he had to send him away when he was begging for help, Shizuo knew he wasn't strong enough to.

"What now?"

"Get our stuff and go..." Izaya said softly, he was a little teary from seeing his sisters. They had a much better relationship these days.

He grabbed his rings out of the trash can and the box, Shizuo got the laptop and case.

An hour later they were at a new hotel, shedding off their winter layers, and flopping on a bed that was more comfortable.

"I saw the message from Mikado." Said Izaya, still shaken as he still was upset over his sisters. "Midoriyama Waka… He was referring to the Inagawa-Kai in Minato. A syndicate that controls many escort companies for tourists and locals."

"Alright…"

"We have to get there and find their main active location." Seeing Shizuo nod, Izaya continued hanging up their jackets, scarves and putting away their gloves with the boc hidden in them. "I will have to go through my contacts for information see if there's anything that will narrow the search."

"I'll check out Minato after you're done."

"Shizuo," Musical, rich with what was undoubted love," thank you."

Shizuo felt unexpected wetness in his eyes. He hid it by standing to go shower, "Gotta warm up more." He said, ignoring the look of confusion from Izaya. He entered the bathroom, threw on the shower and cried into his palms.

His name. Just hearing his name from Izaya, with such love and tenderness brought the monster agony. He made a mistake, he understood that now. He made a horrible mistake.

"Fuck... Izaya, I love you." He said into the mirror. "I love you... but cannot... can't..."

Outside the door the raven had heard, his heart was throbbing. Fear crept up his arms, neck, back and into his ribs. He felt cold on his back, his hands began to shake.

"I'm sorry..." He whimpered, covering his eyes in his hand, lips quivering. "I'm so sorry..."

This pain was beyond them both.

~|_X_|~

 **Red: I will post prolly in two weeks. I apologize again for an unplanned hiatus. To be honest I couldn't write anything for five weeks.**

 **My boyfriends best friend, a friend of mine, died very suddenly.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! I would love for everyone to comment~~~! (It makes me liiiivvveee) And I respond to each comment!**

 **Please follow, like, sub, make brownies, and so on~!**

 _ **Until next time~**_


End file.
